


big anal fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feitan discovers his secret kinka nd he shares it with Phinksy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big anal fuck

Feitan was in his room and he was masturbating and Phinks walked in and said “feitan we got a mission, holy fuck what are you doing” and Feitan and looked at him but Feitan was not grasping his penis you see he was grasping his umbrella and Phinks didn’t understand.

“dude wheres ur dick?” Phinks asked.

“what do you mean this is my dick?” feitan said.

Phinks stared for a long time very confused by this.

“what do you mean?” phinks asked.

“I’ve had this dick since I was born.”

Feitan had staed this the obvious.

“but that’s an umbrella”

Phinks reached out to touch it and as a defense mechanism, it sprang out and shot Phinks into the wall, Feitan stared for a moment and said “sorry you scared my penis.”

Phinks said “how do you have sex with that?”

Feitan smiled “do you want me to show you?”

Phinks was intrigued so he said sure.

Phinks pulled down his pants and Feitan inserted the umbrella and it opened up inside and it stretched his anus hole and it made blood go everywhere because that’s what happens when ur penis expands.

Phinks then said “wait its my turn now” and he flipped them both over and he winded up his fist ok and he punched Feitan in the anus and Feitan screamed “OH GOD YES!!!”

That’s when Chrollo walked in and said “what the fuck is this bullshit”

Phinks screamed and said “DID YOU KNOW FEITAN DOESN’T HAVE DICK?”

Chrollo stared for a moment and said “oh so he does.”

Then that’s when Kalluto walked by and Machi and Shizuku said “SHEILD YOUR EYES CHILD UR ONLY 10.” And then they covered Kalluto’s eyes.

Feitan then said “hey girls wanna see how my umbrella works.”

They both said no.

Feitan then walked away and Phinks followed him because people kept wanting watch them frick frack.

Feitan then decided that he would go visit Hisoka and stab himw ith his umbrella.

Feitan flew over there like some marry poppins bullshit.

Feitan then screamed as he saw Hisoka going down on Illumi.

Hisoka screamed “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE GET OUT UNLESS UR THE GUY I HIRED FOR THE THREES OME.”

Feitan said “no” and then he shoved his umbrella up Hisoka’s ass and it expanded and Hisoka’s ass cheeks flew off and Illumi started screaming in lower case “aaaa”

Illumi then said “where did your ass cheeks go?”

Hisoka said “THAT BITCH OVER THERE KNOCKED THEM OFF.”

Feitan then said “bye”

And he fucking left.

Hisoka cried for his lost ass cheeks.

Illumi said “im sorry im leaving you, your ass was your only featured I liked”

Then Illunmui got up and left.

Hisoka began to cry.

He tried to call Kurapika because he still had Kurapika’s number.

But Kurapika w as busy because Kurapika was eating fucking icecream.

And drowning his sorrows because Leorio canceled a date on him and that made him sad.

Leorio then tried to reschedule but Kurapika was too mad and so he smashed his phone.

Leorio then tried to come to Kurapika’s house but Kurapika didn’t answer.

So Leorio tried to break in but the cops came and arrested Leorio.

Kurapika had to bust Leorio’s ass out of prison and said “YOU FUCKING DUMBASS I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANNA SEE YOU.”

Leorio said “then why are you here? It must mean you love me still right?”

Kurapika said “fuck you”

And then walked away with his can of icecream and said “I DON’T NEED NO MAN, I JUST NEED THIS FUCKING KCEI CREAM.”

Leorio was sad.


End file.
